


All Gone Wrong

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [54]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: AU, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, a bit of a mind fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan was simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #308 – _Planning_.
> 
> Angsty + death ficcy + AU.

The plan was simple.

Sam jumps back, lands in the tunnel, stops Leslie Johns and saves his team. Only jumping through time is a lot harder than you'd imagine, and simple plans can go wrong.

The point is right, the time is off.

Blood splatters on stonework, the bodies, grief that blinds him, chokes him, washes him away. Sam drops to his knees as Johns steps into the light, shotgun at the ready.

'One copper left.'

It isn't possible, he'd _promised_ – 

(It hadn't meant to end this way, but she smiles, switches the telly off.)

'Better luck next time, Sam.'


End file.
